1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory apparatus having a control circuit, to a method for performing a write command in a memory apparatus having a control circuit, and to a method for operating a memory apparatus having a control circuit.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
Memory apparatuses having a multiplicity of memory cells which are selectively addressable (RAM=Random Access Memory) are used in many portable and non-portable devices today in order to store and read information. By way of example, dynamic RAMs (DRAMs) are used as main memories in computers. Memory apparatuses of this generic type are usually manufactured as integrated chips on a semiconductor substrate. DDR2-SDRAMs and DDR3-SDRAMs are modern forms of DRAM memory apparatuses. Herein, DRAM memory apparatuses based on one of the standards DDR2, DDR3 or a further development of one of these standards are referred to as “DDR2-SDRAM or above”.
To allow rapid writing or reading of a plurality of data values to successive memory areas of a memory chip or from successive memory areas of a memory chip, DDR2-SDRAMs or above support what is known as burst access. Such burst access starts at a stipulated memory address and accesses four or eight data values in a stipulated order.